A film capacitor is fabricated by using a metallized film obtained such that metal such as aluminum is vapor-deposited onto both principal surfaces of a dielectric film so that electrode films are formed. Then, dielectric breakdown can be suppressed by virtue of a self-healing phenomenon specific to electrode films and hence such a film capacitor is widely used in a related art. Here, the self-healing phenomenon is such a phenomenon that when short circuit is to occur in an electrical insulation defect portion of a dielectric film, the electrode film in the periphery of the defect portion evaporates and scatters owing to the energy of the short circuit so that the short circuit is avoided in the electrical insulation defect portion in the dielectric film and thereby the function of the capacitor is restored.
In this case, usually, the dielectric film is fabricated by a stretching method in which an organic resin not containing a solvent is mechanically stretched so that a film is formed. Thus, polypropylene (PP), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), or the like is selected as an organic resin suitable for this forming method.